


The Taming of the Sith

by tinokravitz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, I'm not good at tagging yet, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Pregnancy Kink, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Slightly Dub Con, Stewjonian biology, Top Sheev Palpatine, child birth, mentions of rape (very minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinokravitz/pseuds/tinokravitz
Summary: After Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn succeeded in killing Darth Maul during their duel on Naboo, he returns as celebrated Sith killer to Coruscant, where the Jedi Council grants him the young Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan.His previous Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has to pass his trials to become a Jedi Knight in a hurry and does so with distinction, feels set back and neglected by his former master, not appreciated.Senator Sheev Palpatine becomes aware of the young and undeniably handsome Jedi, who has a remarkable talent for diplomacy, and considers that he might be useful to him for his own purposes and political career.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn (Unrequited), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (minor)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Taming of the Sith

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to fanfiction. It's my first work. It's fairy tale rubbish, but i didn't want it any other way. Yeah, I know, mpreg is not everybody's cup of tea, so don't like don't read.  
> I have no beta and I'm not a native speaker, so please have mercy upon me.  
> The works of HaL and Dark Earl inspired me, and two scenes are also clearly inspired by the most fabulous fic: Where every mask cracks, written by l_tales

The Taming of the Sith

I.

After Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn succeeded in killing Darth Maul during their duel on Naboo, he returns as celebrated Sith killer to Coruscant, where the Jedi Council grants him the young Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan.  
His previous Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has to pass his trials to become a Jedi Knight in a hurry and does so with distinction, feels set back and neglected by his former master, not appreciated. Forbidden, he has been secretly and unfulfilled in love with Qui-Gon for years and pines for him, but his former master now only has time for the Chosen One.

Senator Sheev Palpatine becomes aware of the young and undeniably handsome Jedi, who has a remarkable talent for diplomacy, and considers that he might be useful to him for his own purposes and political career. Smartly and charmingly he begins to court the sad knight. At first he takes Obi-Wan out to dinner, another time he invites him to the galactic opera. He engages in discussions with him at the highest intellectual level and always strives to appear as the understanding fatherly friend who patiently listens to the young man's fears and concerns. Little by little, he succeeds in alienating the young disillusioned knight more and more from the Order. Obi-Wan longs for recognition, a significant task, but also for love and a home.

Lingering on the balcony of his luxurious apartment, Palpatine boldly takes the young man's hand in his, eyeing him intently.

"You are a highly talented man, Obi-Wan. It's just unfortunate that you're wasting your talent on a corrupted organization that doesn't appreciate you or your skills in any way."  
"What do you think I should do with my life?"  
"You are the most gifted diplomat I have ever met."  
"More gifted than Bail Organa?"  
"Indeed. You should go into politics."  
"I hate politicians."  
"Oh thank you very much, my boy."  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
"You could work for me."  
"I really don't know if that would be right for me."  
"Then why don't you give it a try?"

Palpatine exerts his influence and takes Obi-Wan on a diplomatic trip lasting several weeks, during which he leaves important tasks to the young knight and never misses an opportunity to compliment and motivate him. Obi-Wan blossoms and visibly enjoys his work but also the company of the cultured older man. On the last day of their journey, the senator asks for the young Jedi's hand in marriage at a candlelit dinner.

"I feel deeply honored, Sheev. But, I am a Jedi."  
"What do you think you can accomplish in the Jedi Order?"  
"I can serve peace."  
"You could do that much more efficiently by my side. Why do Jedi carry weapons and train so doggedly in their fighting styles when they are concerned with peace?"  
"To defend themselves."  
"I don't carry any weapon."

The gray-haired man dressed in elegant flowing robes with noble, kind features takes Obi-Wan's hand in his.

"I know I'm not the youngest anymore, and I'm sure there are more attractive options for you, dear."  
"That's not it. I find you very attractive."  
"We have a very harmonious connection."  
"Yes, we do."  
"You would make me overjoyed if you would allow me to take it to the next level. I promise to teach you everything that is necessary in the political arena and much more."  
"We don't have to get married to do that."  
"No, that's true, but beyond that, I would so love to give you what you've longed for for years, Obi-Wan."  
"Oh."

Tenderly, the senator's lips seal the Jedi's mouth, eliciting a delighted sigh from Obi-Wan. Palpatine pulls the young man gently into his arms, who immediately snuggles against him longingly enjoying the other's closeness before breaking free of the embrace and eyeing the elder with a suspicious look.

"Do you want me because I am from Stewjon?"

With an affectionate smile, the senator strokes the young man's cheek with his knuckles.

"If you were not from Stewjon, I would want you by my side just as much. You are intelligent, cordial, multi-talented, and very beautiful. Together we could almost rule the galaxy. But I have to admit that I love the thought of being able to start a family with you someday."  
"I don't know if I want to have children."  
"You possess a very rare condition for a man. Fertility is a precious gift. But you're still young. You still have plenty of time. We don't have to rush into anything."

Once again the older man kisses the younger one, who instantly wraps his arms around him.

"Can I think about this in private?"  
"Of course, Obi-Wan. Take all the time you need."

Before they part ways Palpatine kisses his hand goodbye.

The next morning, Obi-Wan is back at the temple on Coruscant, only a short time later having an unpleasant conversation with Mace Windu, who accuses him of his activities for Palpatine outside the Jedi Order as disloyal behavior.  
Afterwards, he observes how Qui-Gon trains with Anakin in an encouraging and affectionate manner, whereas he only gives him a brief greeting. The nine-year-old Padawan, on the other hand, greets him warmly, but Obi-Wan simply leaves him standing there. He sends a message to Palpatine that he accepts his proposal and packs his few things, keeping his lightsaber.

II.

He marries the senator in a magnificent ceremony on Naboo only four weeks later. There Obi-Wan reunites with the young princess Padme Amidala. They are very fond of each other, as they were when they first met. She offers him her help and friendship. From now on the former Jedi carries the name: Obi-Wan Palpatine-Kenobi.

The young and inexperienced man has not the slightest suspicion of whom he has married. He considers Sheev Palpatine the most loving and kind groom he can imagine, yet he fears the wedding night. He is still a virgin. The perfectly disguised Sith Lord, who wants to seduce Obi-Wan to the dark side of the Force, actually intends to give him a hard time on their first night together, so he can show him the ropes right away. But when he notices the nervousness and innocence of the young man, he thinks better of it. A visibly distraught husband after the wedding night really doesn’t make for good headlines.

So he grudgingly takes his time introducing Obi-Wan gently and tenderly to physical love. The latter now wears a contraceptive implant in his upper arm to prevent him from getting pregnant for now.

„Come along, my heart. There is no need to be afraid. Just let yourself fall, I’ll hold you.“

Showering him with gentle kisses, Palpatine embraces the initially trembling young man in his private chambers. Slowly, he undresses him with his hands expertly caressing his lover’s entire body before laying him backwards on the bed and quickly ridding himself of his clothing. He takes his beloved’s already hard cock into his mouth as he prepares him extensively with bacta prepared fingers.

„Oh Sheev!“

While patiently fingering him, and sucking on Obi-Wan’s member until it has spilled into his mouth, he unnoticeably liberally lubricates his own rather remarkable cock. Taking advantage of the young man’s post-coital relaxation, he spiritedly spreads him his thighs, immediately positioning himself between them. Slowly and gently, he penetrates him, eliciting a delicate cry from Obi-Wan.

„Ahh!“  
„Shhhh. Breathe! I promise you it’ll get better in a moment.“

The senator allows him a moment to acclimate as he distracts him with heartfelt kisses before moving inside him with deep deliberate thrusts. Soon massaging his lover’s prostate with each penetration, he reaps excited moans.

„Feels so good, so good!“ squeals Obi-Wan, holding onto his groom with his eyes closed as he spreads his thighs even further apart, welcoming the hard cock deep inside.

A triumphant smile on his lips, the senator increases his pace fucking his husband fast and deep, driving the inexperienced man into ecstasy. Only after feeling something wet slapping against his belly, he penetrates him powerfully one last time, pumping the tight tunnel of his lover full of his seed, moaning with pleasure.  
Seeking security, Obi-Wan snuggles up to him. Palpatine lets him have his way and takes his handsome young husband, who gives himself to him lustfully and willingly, two more times during their wedding night.

In the following weeks, Senator Palpatine is in a very good mood. For decades, intercourse had held no particular appeal for him. He can’t recall ever having anything as innocent and devoted as the former Jedi, and enjoys teaching him the various varieties of physical love on a daily basis.

For the next few years, Obi-Wan will faithfully assist his husband as a successful diplomat and negotiator. Soon, the former Jedi has established a reputation for himself and is appointed as a mediator in numerous intra- and interplanetary conflicts. Palpatine’s popularity in the galaxy increases not only thanks to his political intrigues, which he cleverly knows to hide from his spouse, but also thanks to the sympathetic, kind-hearted, handsome man at his side, who still has no clue about the dark machinations of his companion. Privately, too, the marriage is harmonious. Obi-Wan surprises Sheev again and again with his perfectionism and his small and larger kind attentions.

The couple leads a sophisticated life, although Obi-Wan still doesn’t care about luxury. As sublimely as Sheev tries, he fails to detect weaknesses in his husband’s mind that could seduce him to the dark side.  
Although the former Jedi is unknowingly married to a Sith Lord, his signature shines so brightly in the Force that it occasionally causes Palpatine to retch.  
Meanwhile, he has grown accustomed to the mild-mannered, intelligent companion at his side, who also provides him with perfect camouflage. Even after years of married life together, they continue to have satisfying regular intercourse, despite their exhausting daily routine as politicians. 

III.

When the now eighteen-year-old Padawan Anakin Skywalker reenters their lives, there are serious consequences for their relationship. At first, Obi-Wan is not at all pleased that his former rival suddenly finds the interest and admiration of his husband, but the handsome, somewhat shy young man is so kind and cordial to the former Jedi that he thaws. Finally, they become friends, much to the displeasure of Palpatine, who wants to manipulate Anakin for his own purposes and hopes to seduce and successfully subjugate him to the dark side.

When Anakin points out inconsistencies in the behavior of the ever-popular senator to the former Jedi, and Obi-Wan observes his husband one evening with Count Dooku at what appears to be a conspiratorial meeting, he suspects for the first time that his husband may not be the democratic idealistic committed politician he appears to be. Palpatine notices his companion's distrust and is jealous of his friendship with Anakin. He fears Obi-Wan might be having an affair with the youthful, attractive man. In addition, he is concerned that the former Jedi might be getting close to the Jedi Order again.

Henceforth, he has Obi-Wan shadowed and receives regular reports on his doings. Thus he finds out that Anakin receives him again and again within the walls of the Jedi temple and that Obi-Wan spends his rare free hours, meanwhile Sheev Palpatine pursues other obligations and has no time for his spouse, exclusively with Anakin Skywalker or Padme Amidala as well as now and then with Bail Organa, to whom he is not particularly well-disposed.

Confronted with the simmering conflict with the Separatists, Palpatine is appointed Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic with the support of Senator Amidala, whom he has successfully manipulated into doing so, and decides to put his husband in his place. He informs him of his claims at a romantic candlelight dinner.

"Oh Sheev, what did I do to deserve this?" Obi-Wan asks him, dumbfounded, as he enters their luxurious city apartment late that evening from an exhausting meeting at the Senate and catches sight of the princely table where Palpatine has just poured them a glass of sinfully expensive blue wine. They exchange a fleeting kiss of welcome before taking their seats and the chancellor enlightens his spouse.

"Actually, you've always deserved only the best, but the occasion for finally being together again in wedded bliss should really be known to you, my heart."  
"No, I'm sorry. I uh..."  
"Oh Obi-Wan, we've been married for ten years now."  
"But Sheev, that was already two months ago."  
"That's true, but we didn't have time to celebrate our union worthily then because of the elections. We should make up for it now."  
"Oh, that's really very thoughtful of you."  
"Let's have a toast. Here's to you, my heart."  
"To us, beloved."  
"I thank you for ten years of love and faithfulness."  
"I thank you for your affection and everything you have shown and taught me."  
"I think after ten happy years of marriage together, it is now time to take our relationship to a new level."  
"What are you talking about, Sheev? I don't quite follow you."

Obi-Wan thoughtfully runs his fingers over his well-groomed full beard.

"I'm not getting any younger, Obi-Wan, and you're in your prime."  
"So what?"  
"We should finally start a family."  
"Oh. But we're on the eve of a galactic war."  
"It is precisely in seemingly hopeless times that one must sow hope. You should have that implant removed as soon as possible."  
"I uh..."  
"Just a week ago I read an interesting paper on Stewjonian males."  
"Oh really? How exceedingly interesting."  
"Oh, Obi-Wan. I really don't want to press you, but a Stewjonian man should give birth at least once in his life. It's essential to his mental and physical health."  
"So, is that so? You're just concerned about my well-being, or do you want to make me a child because you're now chancellor?"  
"I love you for your astuteness, Obi-Wan. Of course, it would be of great benefit to us politically as well. The holonet loves you. If you were with child, then..."  
"...your popularity ratings would be unbeatable."  
"Oh, my heart. I know why you're so opposed to it."  
"You do?"  
"Indeed. That anti-procreation Jedi order has taken your true nature away from you.  
You define yourself as a man, deep in your heart probably still a warrior, and you're afraid of losing masculinity if you get pregnant, but that's life-denying, dearest."  
"You're right. I am afraid."  
"But there's no reason for that at all. Fertility is a gift, not a curse. I beg you, finally get that implant removed and trust your body. You're 34, it's time."  
"You're asking me?"  
"Of course. I certainly won't make you do it, but you would make me very happy."

Obi-Wan lets out a long, loud sigh.

"Who am I to deprive you of an heir?"

With a mild smile, the chancellor takes his husband's hand in his before bringing it to his lips.

"You are my beloved husband and I knew you would make the right decision. Don't worry, you will be a wonderful mother and I will be there for you."  
"You are the supreme Chancellor. You will hardly have time for a family."  
"I'll take the time."

He rises and kisses Obi-Wan passionately.

"You don't mind if I make an appointment for you with Doctor Jiku for tomorrow, do you?"

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. 

"Maybe you should contact him right away? Then you won't have to wait so long."  
"Obi-Wan, it could be months before your fertile phase kicks in."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan pulls his husband toward their bedroom.

"Shall we finish our meal first?", Palpatine asks with a suprised voice.

"No. I'd rather have a little fruitless sex while I'm still allowed that."

With a diabolical grin, Palpatine lets Obi-Wan pull him into their swanky bedroom.

IV.

The next afternoon, the former Jedi sits half naked in a completely undignified position in an examination chair with his upper arm bandaged and his legs spread wide apart, while a bald, gaunt, middle-aged humanoid inserts a tube into him intra-anally, gazing with interest at a screen. Obi-Wan presses his lips together at the unpleasant procedure, releasing his shame and displeasure into the Force.

„You have nothing to worry about, sir. Your uterus, ovaries and birth canal show no abnormalities.“  
„That’s very reassuring. How long will it take for my fertile phase to occur?“  
„That’s hard to predict. It can take anywhere from a few weeks to several months.“  
„Only a few weeks?“  
„Yes, you’re a very healthy man. With any luck, you’ll be ready to conceive very soon.“

Grimacing his face, Obi-Wan wipes the sweat from his brow as the physician finally removes the probe from him.

„You can get dressed again.“

Quickly, Obi-Wan jumps from the examination chair, promptly slipping into his pants.

„Now I’d like to palpate your breasts.“

„My breasts?“  
„Yes, please free yourself once again above.“

Extensively the doctor examines the still flat breasts of the former Jedi.

„Very good, everything is fine.“  
„How much will they grow once I…if I?“  
„Once pregnancy has occurred, they will begin to grow until they are large enough to produce enough milk.“

A little disgusted, Obi-Wan wrinkles his nose.

„Don’t worry about it, they don’t usually get quite as big as a woman’s, but you do want to be able to give your child what it needs for healthy development, don’t you?“  
„Yes, uh, of course. Will it be reversible?“  
„How do you mean?“  
„Will they get smaller again after weaning?“  
„At most a little bit, but you may be pregnant again by then.“  
„Excuse me?“  
„Once Stewjonian men have given birth, it usually doesn’t stop at one child.“  
„Well, we’ll see about that.“  
„Just as you think, sir. Do you have any other questions?“  
„Uhh, yes, indeed. How will I be able to give birth? Will you do a c-section after nine months?“  
„No, that will only be necessary in the rarest of cases. In all likelihood, there will be nothing to oppose a natural birth.“  
„Natural birth? I’m supposed to give birth through that…“  
„You will be able to give birth to it just as you will conceive it. There is no need to worry at all. Forgive me for saying so, but you have not been particularly well educated about your body in the past.“  
„No, I never intended to bear a child.“  
„But that would have been very unfortunate.“  
„What do you mean?“  
„Stewjon males are just predestined for gravidity and partus.“

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes before shaking the doctor’s hand in farewell, finally leaving the examination room.

„I wish you another good day, Doctor Jiku.“  
„I wish you well, sir.“

V.

Just two weeks later, fertility overtakes him. Sheev notices it immediately when Obi-Wan puts a cup of tea on his desk early that morning. Instantly he rises burying his nose in pleasure at his lover’s neck.

„My heart, you smell beguiling. How wonderful, you are fertile.“  
„Yes,“ Obi-Wan sighs loudly and is about to move away, but his husband holds his hand tightly as he activates his comlink.  
„Cancel all my appointments for today….. I don’t care about that in the slightest. I have to take care of a matter that cannot be postponed.“  
„But Sheev, you can’t just…“

Greedily, a wet tongue plunders his mouth as the chancellor drags his husband with determination into the bedroom. He deftly opens Obi-Wan’s silken opal green robes before pushing him backwards onto their marital bed as he quickly disrobes himself of his own clothing. Immediately Obi-Wan feels two long slender fingers thrust into his henceforth naturally moist tightness, unable to suppress a lustful moan. With a delighted look, Sheev Palpatine observes the transparent secretion running down his hand, before he spreads his husband’s thighs with a jerk and positions himself between them, immediately sliding completely into the already dripping tunnel with a powerful swing of his hips, eliciting an excited cry from Obi-Wan. With powerful deep thrusts, he plunges into him.

„Sheev!“  
„At last! I’ve been looking forward to this moment for ten years, my heart!“

He fucks Obi-Wan with great delight and perseverance, massaging his prostate with almost every thrust, causing his spouse to lose all conscious thought and only cling to him with unrestrained moans. Intuitively, Obi-Wan tilts his pelvis, dedicatedly receiving the fiercely stretching penetrations inside him.  
Palpatine increases his pace until, roaring possessively, he floods his lover’s dripping tunnel with his seed.  
As he pulls out and turns on his side wrapping his young husband into his arms again, he can see tears rolling down Obi-Wan’s cheeks. Attentively, he kisses them away.

„Now, now, my heart! There’s no need to cry.“

Sobbing, Obi-Wan nestles into the comforting embrace of his husband, who gently strokes his back until he calms down again.

„Should I be worried, my heart?“  
„No, I don’t know what’s wrong with me either. I’m sorry, Sheev.“  
„There is no need to apologize. You’re feeling vulnerable. It’s understandable.“  
„I’ve completely lost my composure.“  
„You don’t have to keep your composure in front of me. This isn’t the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan.“

Tenderly, Sheev’s hands caress his consort’s body before massaging the latter’s chest, teasing the nipples until he begins to suckle delightfully on one, immediately earning excited moans. Slowly, one hand wanders between his lover’s thighs again until he slides two fingers past the still amply stretched sphincter into the dripping already properly inseminated cavern.

„Sheev!“  
„There is no need to fear. Soon you will feel, my heart, that your body was made for just that.“

He addresses Obi-Wan in a soothing voice, tenderly stroking his cheek and carefully groomed full beard with his free hand until he removes his fingers from him to lie on top of him once more. Bravely, Obi-Wan spreads his thighs further apart, welcoming the hard cock deep inside him only seconds later.  
With a satisfied smile, Palpatine begins to move inside and out with gentle tender thrusts before kissing him, then whispering appreciatively:

„Yes, that’s it. Let it happen, my heart.“

Obi-Wan seems to spend an eternity in the bathroom the next morning. With a disbelieving look and a tear-stained face, the former Jedi sits with one hand on his belly on the floor of the luxurious sanitary area. Through the Force, he can already feel the presence of new life blossoming inside him knowing that he is pregnant. Finally, he wipes away his tears. Washing his face extensively with cold water, he tries to control his emotions and release his fears into the Force until he takes a few deep, conscious breaths to finally leave the room.

VI.

Some weeks later, when he is scheduled to have breakfast with Anakin at Rex’s Diner, he jumps up from the table in the middle of the conversation, immediately rushing to the restrooms. After gagging and emptying his stomach contents while hanging over a basin, a hand holds out some paper towels to him. 

„Thank you, dear one.“  
„What’s wrong with you, Obi? Are you sick?“  
„No I’m fine.“  
„Here, have some water.“

The young Jedi hands him a cup of water.

„Thank you.“  
„You are not looking well at all.“  
„Oh thank you, Anakin.“  
„I mean it. You’re all pale and you have rings under your eyes.“  
„I’m fine.“  
„And that’s why you’re throwing up?“  
„Anakin!“  
„I can take you to Che.“  
„She’s a Jedi healer.“  
„Yes, I’m sure she’ll be able to help you.“  
„Oh Anakin, there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m not sick. I’m…, I’m pregnant.“  
„Kark!“  
„Anakin!“  
„You’re pregnant? You’re a man!“  
„Yes, a Stewjonian man.“  
„Oh kriff!“  
„Didn’t you know?“  
„No. You never told me, and neither did Qui-Gon…“  
„That he doesn’t talk about me doesn’t surprise me.“  
„But he…“  
„Please, Anakin, I know how fond you are of your master, and that is good and right.  
You owe him a lot, but I don’t care to hear about him.“  
„As you wish. You’re really expecting a child?“  
„Yes, I’m eight weeks along.“  
„Awesome! You’ve been married for ten years. Why only now?“  
„Better late than never, Anakin.“  
„It’s Sheev’s, isn’t it?“  
„Anakin! Of course it’s his, how could you think otherwise?“  
„I’m sorry. Well, I just mean he’s that old.“  
„You have no idea. He’s got more energy than some twenty year olds.“  
„Interesting. And you really do love him?“  
„Yes, indeed, I do.“  
„He truly is a lucky man.“  
„Thank you, Ani.“  
„If there’s anything I can do for you or you need me I’m here, Obi.“  
„That’s very kind of you, but you’ll soon have more important things to do than take care of a pregnant friend.“

The two men exchange a worried look.

„Let’s not talk about that, Obi-Wan.“

The younger gently places his hand on the older man’s belly until a bright smile escapes him.

„Oh kriff, I can feel her inside of you.“  
„Her?“  
„Yes, it’s going to be a girl.“

VII.

Just a few days later, Obi-Wan sits next to Padme Amidala in an interminably long committee meeting dealing with a corruption scandal of galactic proportions that has taken place on Naboo. Although the topic is actually scandalous and highly interesting to Obi-Wan, at some point he can no longer follow the endless debate about the complex issues. When his eyes fall shut, he is instantly shaken awake by Padme.

"Obi-Wan, how can you fall asleep on such a volatile subject," the senator whispers to him incredulously.

Instantly, Obi-Wan startles.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so exhausted either."  
"Solving this scandal is a top priority for Naboo. I wonder why the chancellor has refused to testify on this issue and is abusing his immunity."  
"Sheev has not refused to testify. He is just prevented. He's the supreme Chancellor after all and he can't be everywhere at the same time," Obi-Wan fervently defends his husband in a quiet but agitated voice until he falls instantly silent when the chairman gives him an indignant look.

With the meeting finally over, Obi-Wan quickly rises from his chair, promptly sinking into the arms of Padme, who is only able to hold him with effort and assistance from the rushing Bail Organa before he can regain his composure.

"What's wrong with you, Obi-Wan?"  
"I'm just a little dizzy."  
"Sit back down. I'll get you a glass of water."

Bail leads his friend to a comfortable chair before hurrying out of the room. With a worried look, Padme places her delicate hand on his forehead.

"There is nothing wrong with me."  
"There's nothing wrong with you. First you fall asleep, then you almost pass out. You're white as a stormtrooper uniform."  
"I'm not sick. I'm..."

Bail returns with a glass of water, which Obi-Wan gratefully downs.  
By now, there are only the three of them in the meeting room.

"Do you want me to call a medidroid?"  
"No, Bail. I'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with me."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, let's go to your office together for a moment. I have something to tell you."  
"Why can't you tell us here?"

Obi-Wan gives Padme an imploring look before Bail relents.

"Very well. Let's go to my office then."

Five minutes later, Bail and Padme have bedded the exhausted friend down on a comfortable couch in Senator Organa's study, who offers Padme and himself a warm stimulating drink, while Obi-Wan gratefully declines.

"Obi-Wan, what is so important that you couldn't tell us in the boardroom?"  
"I don't know if it's bugged."  
"Is it related to the corruption scandal? Is Sheev involved in it after all?"  
"Padme, Bail, how many times do I have to tell you. Sheev is innocent."  
"Then what were you going to tell us?" the Aldaraan senator asks him with a frown.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"You're what?" it sounds from two mouths at once.  
"Sheev and I are expecting our first child."  
"Oh, I forgot you were originally from Stewjon," Padme replies to him before warmly embracing Obi-Wan.  
"You're from Stewjon?" Bail asks him incredulously.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Oh, well then. Congratulations!"  
"Thank you."  
"Was it an accident?"  
"What do you mean, Padme?"  
"Well, was it planned?"  
"Yes, of course it was planned. With Sheev, everything is always planned."  
"What am I even asking?"  
"When are you going into maternity leave, Obi-Wan?"  
"From the sound of it, Bail."  
"What?"  
"Maternity."  
"You haven't really gotten used to the idea yet, Obi-Wan."  
"No, Padme. It's my first pregnancy. It's all still very new to me."  
"Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan. If you ever need me, I'll be there for you."  
"Thank you. I don't know yet if and when I'll go into maternity leave, Bail."  
"You'll have to by the eighth month at the latest, pal."  
"Why is that?"  
"That's just the way the OHS rules are, Obi-Wan."  
"That, too. If I have to sit at home alone for months, I'll go insane."  
"Release your frustration into the Force."  
"Very funny, Bail."  
"Sorry. You can count on me when there's a need, too."  
"Oh you two have enough on your own without having to take care of a cranky pregnant man."  
"We're your friends!" 

The tall dark-haired man puts a hand on his shoulder as Padme clasps his hand.

"Yes, you are. Thank you."  
"You won't be alone for long, Obi-Wan."  
"What do you mean, my dear?"  
"Well, you're going to have a baby soon."  
"Well, I still can hardly believe it. Please keep the news to yourself for now."  
"Of course, I certainly won't compromise your safety," Bail assures him.  
"No, and after all, we don't want to mess up the chancellor's grand entrance when he brings the good news to the galaxy," Padme confirms the statement a bit sarcastically.  
"Then he'll be assured of the next term." 

Bail exchanges a meaningful look with Padme, while a bit of annoyance flits across Obi-Wan's expression.

"You two really are impossible."

VIII.

Despite his immense obligations, Palpatine takes touching and attentive care of his pregnant husband, who soon reconciles himself to his fate. To the chancellors satisfaction, Obi-Wan is too preoccupied with his physical changes due to the advancing pregnancy that he loses focus of his suspicions against him. 

Obi-Wan secretly trains and meditates with Anakin to harmonize his out-of-control hormones and his mind and body. They even meet frequently in the Jedi Temple facilities to do so.

"How long will Qui-Gon be on his mission?"  
"Don't worry, Obi, you won't run into him yet."

Anakin ignites his blue-rayed lightsaber, Obi-Wan does the same.  
They engage in a sporting half-hour duel until the former Jedi's exhaustion is evident and the younger man, deactivating his lightsaber, interrupts the fight.

"You mustn't overexert yourself."  
"If you're that sloppy with me, I'll never get back in shape."  
"You've gotten much better already."  
"Yeah, as long as you don't come at me with your shien/djem so."  
"Give yourself time. For not training for ten years, your skills are impressive."  
"I've been training, secretly."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, whenever Sheev was traveling without me."  
"Why does he travel without you, anyway? You're his right-hand man, aren't you?"  
"Oh, Ani, will you stop asking me about him all the time?"  
"He met with Dooku."  
"Yes, he tried to negotiate with him to no avail."  
"That’s what he told you. Without an official Senate mandate?"  
"He just wants what's best for the republic."  
"I see."  
"Anakin, he is my husband."  
"You're right. I'm sorry."

Gently, the younger man strokes the older man's already slightly bulging belly.

"You can see it already a little bit."  
"Yes, through the Force, I feel her more clearly every day."

With a hopeful smile, Obi-Wan lets a hand linger on his belly.

"So in the meantime, you are pleased after all."  
"Of course, did I give the impression that I wasn't?"  
"Well, you did seem a little unhappy."  
"I had to get used to the idea."  
"And you have now?"  
"Yes, now I'm looking forward to my new task in life."

With a doubtful look, the Jedi scrutinizes the former Jedi until he ignites his weapon.

"Enough talk. Come on. Show me you are the chosen one."

Instantly, the blue lightsabers cross, ending the training break.  
They do not notice the small green figure watching them with a frown.

IX

During his pregnancy, the Palpatine couple spends some harmonious hours together. One evening, after an exhausting Senate meeting, Obi-Wan enters their apartment completely out of breath, where Sheev already welcomes him in a black and gold velvet bathrobe. Shaking his head, he embraces his young husband, who immediately kisses him gently on the mouth.

„Now, now, my heart. You mustn’t spend yourself so.“  
„That’s easy for you to say. I had a twelve-hour day today.“  
„I had that too. But I’m not pregnant.“

With a worried look, the chancellor caresses his lover’s by-now opulent belly.

„I’ll be fine.“  
„You should cut back.“  
„I have to go on maternity leave in four weeks anyway.“  
„I’d rather you stop working now.“  
„So you could work twenty hours a day instead and we wouldn’t see each other at all until the birth?“  
„Oh my heart. We have enough staff, besides, I can always hire someone else.“  
„I guess you don’t appreciate my work very much.“  
„Fiddlesticks! You know how valuable your support is to me, but right now there are other priorities. Think of our child!“

Exhausted, Obi-Wan nestles into the arms of his husband, who inhales with pleasure as he dips his nose into the full auburn hair.

„Have you had dinner yet?“  
„Of course I have, Sheev. You told me via comlink four hours ago that it was time for me to have something to eat.“  
„I’m just worried about you.“  
„I’m not a child, Sheev.“  
„No, but you’re expecting one.“  
„Yes, I can feel that clearly.“  
„Is your back bothering you again?“

Sheev caringly begins to massage his partner.

„Yes, my back, my shoulders, my feet…“  
„I’ve prepared something for that. Come on!“

With a questioning look, Obi-Wan lets his lover escort him to their spacious sanitary area. As he enters the bathroom, his gaze falls on their luxurious huge bathtub with whirlpool function, which is already filled with pleasantly scented foamy bath water. A pot of his favorite tea and a lavish bowl of fruit are placed next to it. Obi-Wan’s expression brightens as Sheev already begins to undress him. Instantly, the younger man opens the older man’s robe, snuggling against the naked familiar body with a delighted sigh. With an undeniably amorous look, Sheev strokes the pregnant belly of his beloved.

„Off to the tub, my heart, before you get sick.“

Soon Obi-Wan is leaning against his husband’s chest, eyes closed, as Sheev sponges him copiously.

„You spoil me, Sheev.“  
„I’m afraid, I do it far too rarely.“  
„Lately you’ve been doing it a lot.“  
„I promised you I would.“  
„Yes, despite your position, you still find time for me.“

Sheev tenderly massages the pregnant man’s swollen breasts.

„You, my heart and our daughter, you are the most important things to me.“  
„Oh Sheev!“  
„You’re so beautiful, Obi-Wan.“  
„I’m fat.“  
„No, you’re beautiful with our child growing inside of you.“

Obi-Wan turns his head, rubbing his beard against his husband’s smooth cheek before exchanging a wet tongue kiss with him. When one hand grips his already semi-hard cock and two fingers gently penetrate him, he has to groan loudly.

„Oh Sheev, come inside me!“  
„Patience, my heart!“

Resting his neck against his lover’s shoulder, Obi-Wan lets himself be fingered for a while, moaning lustily and rubbing his now hard member, until he tells Sheev to stop.  
The latter interrupts his activity, pulling his lover onto his lap with a satisfied murmur. Slowly, Obi-Wan lets himself slide down onto the hard shaft until it has disappeared completely inside him. 

„Oh Sheev!“  
„My heart!“

Supporting him with both hands, Sheev first lets his husband set the pace who rides him, moaning uninhibitedly in relaxation. 

„Oh Sheev!“  
„I love your insatiability.“  
„Sheev!“

Kissing along his lover’s neck to his freckled shoulder, Sheev takes the lead, now thrusting deep into his lover’s wet tunnel.

„Oh! Yes! Sheev! Come inside of me!“  
„Soon, my heart. Soon.“

With a loud cry it overcomes the pregnant man without needing to touch his member again, spurting his semen into the tub while his inner muscles clenching his lover’s shaft. Sheev thrusts his considerable cock into the wet cavern several more times until, with a possessive roar, he fills it abundantly with his seed. Exhausted, Obi-Wan leans against his lover who is still deeply immersed inside him. He cannot see the triumphant look on his companion’s face as the latter’s hands glide exploratively over the milk-filled breasts and expansive belly.

X.

The closer his husband’s pregnancy gets to term, the more the uncloaked Sith Lord begins to ponder. By now it is all too clear to him that he will never be able to convert Obi-Wan, who almost always wants to see only the good in everything and everyone, to the dark side. In the hour of truth he will only have one option: Killing his husband. He tries to convince himself that he does not love him and that he is only a tool and vessel for him, but he succeeds less and less.

Even Anakin is not as receptive to the dark side of the Force as Sidious had hoped at the beginning and seems to harbor a certain mistrust towards him. The young man is now a self-confident Jedi Knight who receives much recognition from the jedi council and his former master Qui-Gon. Meanwhile, Anakin has a padawan of his own, the young togruta Ahsoka Tano. Much to Palpatine’s chagrin, the young Jedi seems very even-tempered. Anger, fear and hate are hardly detectable in his emotional life. His friendship with Senator Amidala and Obi-Wan seems to stabilize his temperamental personality as well. Palpatine sullenly calls off an assassination attempt on Padme Amidala, already planned in detail, because he does not want to endanger his husband’s pregnancy due to grief.

Coming home one afternoon earlier than usual, he finds his spouse asleep in their bed. For a long time he contemplates his peacefully resting companion, letting his gaze linger on the now opulent body, before he carefully covers him and gently kisses his forehead. The chancellor has only half an hour to devote to the vast amount of daily correspondence before the doorbell rings. His eyes briefly fall on a monitor that announces the arrival of a young man he knows only too well. Quickly, he closes the files on his datapad and hurries to the door.

„Anakin, my boy, what a pleasant surprise to have you visit us.“  
„Good evening, Sheev, you’re home already?“  
„Yes, apparently, do come in.“  
„Uhh, isn’t Obi-Wan here?“  
„He’s had to lie down for a bit.“  
„Oh, I hope he and the kid are okay?“  
„Don’t worry about it. Everything is fine so far. The pregnancy is increasingly straining him, but that’s natural. Obi-Wan is eight months along.“  
„Then I won’t disturb you any further.“  
„But you’re not interrupting! Now come on in and keep me company for a bit.“

Hesitantly, the young Jedi follows the Chancellor into the nobly furnished living room.

„Sit down. What may I offer you? Perhaps a Kashyyykian whiskey?“  
„No, thank you. I do not drink as a rule.“

Ignoring the statement, Palpatine pours him and himself a generous glass.

„As far as I’m informed, a Jedi doesn’t have to live as a monk, Anakin. Here, you’ll just have to taste it. Cheers!“

With a slightly irritated look, the Jedi toasts the Chancellor, soon closing his eyes with relish.

„Oh kriff! This one really is fantastic.“

With a self-satisfied smile, Palpatine takes a sip of the fine distillate as well.

„Indeed it is. I’ll never understand how one can close oneself off to the pleasant things in life.“  
„Like liquor?“  
„No, I don’t mean just the liquor by all means, young Skywalker.“  
„I don’t quite understand?“  
„Well, I’m very glad Obi-Wan has chosen a different path. A life without love, without a reliable partner by his side, without the chance to have a family of his own, that’s quite a sacrifice. Many Jedi lead a double life because they can’t bear the loneliness in the long run. Wouldn’t it be preferable to allow Jedi to marry? What are your thoughts on that, Anakin?“

Blushing a little, Anakin lowers his eyes, struggling to find the right words.

„I admit that it’s not always easy, but for that, the entire Order is my family.“  
„How gratifying that you feel that way. But regrettably, that family will soon be scattered in all directions far across the galaxy.“  
„What are you implying?“  
„Oh my boy, you are still young but not naive. What do you think will happen if the conflict with the Separatists escalates?“  
„Do you really think it will come to an open war?“  
„Based on my decades of political experience, I’m afraid I can see no other future.“  
„Then we, the Jedi will of course do our part to keep the peace.“  
„Peacekeeping through war? Isn’t that a bit cynical?“  
„We have no choice at all.“  
„Once, the Jedi were not warriors.“  
„But we can’t stand by and watch the Republic disintegrate; it’s in your best interest as chancellor, too.“  
„Of course you are right. Still, I don’t think you realize what you’re talking about. War is always the very worst scenario. War means the sacrifice of countless beings, death, mutilation, starvation, torture, rape, displacement…“

The young Jedi grows paler and more silent until a tired voice interrupts his somber thoughts.

„Are you demoralizing one of our most promising future generals right now, Sheev?“

Clad in an aquamarine tunic, Obi-Wan suddenly stands in the room.

„No, my heart. Where did you get such an absurd idea? I was merely preparing Anakin for possible contingencies.“

The young Jedi rises, warmly embracing the exjedi in greeting.

„Hello Obi, how are you feeling?“  
„Oh, better now. Would you like to take me for a spin around the Republic gardens?“  
„Why, sure, Obi-Wan.“  
„You must take it easy, my heart. Remember what Doctor Jiku advised you to do.“  
„I can’t stay in bed all day, Sheev. I need fresh air.“  
„Fresh air? You can look for that on Coruscant for a long time.“  
„Oh, dear one, you know what I mean.“  
„Very well, but promise me you won’t strain yourself.“

The couple exchanges a tender kiss, while the chancellor lets his hands glide over his partner’s opulent belly with a proud look. Involuntarily witnessing the intimacy between the longtime lovers, Anakin lowers his gaze, blushing slightly.

„You will take care of him for me, my boy.“  
„Don’t worry, Sheev. With me, he’s in the best of hands.“

With a suspicious look, the Chancellor scrutinizes the Jedi dressed in his traditional robes before putting on a winning smile.

„I’ll see you later, then, my heart. Goodbye, Anakin. Come visit us again soon.“  
„I will, Sheev. See you.“

Obi-Wan impatiently pulls the young dark blond man outside. When the automatic door closes behind them, the chancellor’s friendly expression turns into a grimace. Sighing, the older man packs a datapad into a briefcase before leaving the apartment as well.

XI.

Six weeks later, Obi-Wan gives birth to their daughter Rey in their bedroom in the presence of their personal physician and his husband, who holds his hand sympathetically. For several hours already, the man in labor has been plagued by violent contractions. The innumerable outcry echoes through the room.

"Oh Sheev, it hurts like sith hell."

For a moment, Palpatine is tempted to place a hand on his consort's opulent belly to ease the pain through the Force. Just in time, he reconsiders and withdraws his hand, instead cooling the beloved's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

"You're almost there, my heart. Breathe with me and then soak in the pain. Squeeze my hand."

Palpatine doesn't bat an eye as Obi-Wan squeezes his hand during the next contraction, while the latter begins to push with all his might, roaring loudly, until the baby's head appears between his bloodied thighs.

"Yes, very good, it doesn't need much more, then it is done, please try to hold still for a moment," Doctor Jiku asks the birthing man, while he gently feels along between the child's head and the widely stretched sphincter muscle, until he removes his fingers again with a relieved sigh.

Panting for his breath, Obi-Wan struggles with the excruciating pain. Palpatine cannot hide the fact that the sight of his companion in labor excites him. He had brought him to this transcendent state. With his head flushed, mouth agape, eyes closed, face wet with tears, hair wet and body sweaty, Obi-Wan struggles through childbirth on blood-soaked sheets. Palpatine can hardly get enough of this archaic sight. Even pain can't harm Obi-Wan's beauty. The secret Sith decides to impregnate his spouse again as soon as possible. Ignoring the erection beneath his robes, he forces himself to attend to his spouse's needs and resumes his role as loving husband. Gently, his lips touch the hot, wet forehead.

"Hold on, my heart. Think of our child. In a moment you will be able to cradle it in your arms."

Letting out a bloodcurdling cry, Obi-Wan presses until the infant's body slides into the doctor's hands. As the infant's cry rings out, a triumphant smile escapes Palpatine. After Doctor Jiku has cut the umbilical cord, he places the newborn in the mother's arms. As if spellbound, Obi-Wan fixes the little girl's body, shedding tears of relief.

"Welcome, little Rey," the mother greets his child in a brittle voice, the newborn staring up at him from wide blue eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful, Sheev?"

With a charming smile, Palpatine leans over to his exhausted spouse kissing him tenderly.

"Of course she is, she takes after her mother."

After Doctor Jiku has given medical care to Obi-Wan, putting thick Bacta bandages between his thighs, a maid carefully replaces the ruined bedclothes and helps Obi-Wan into a fresh shirt. Facing the window, Palpatine contentedly cradles his little daughter, already swaddled and bathed, in his arms, connecting with the child's mind through the Force unnoticed, as something wet falls on the infant's face. Hastily, Palpatine wipes away his tears, inwardly shocked at his sudden fit of emotion and sentimentality.

He quickly places Rey back in her mother's arms. Hesitantly, Obi-Wan opens his fresh shirt, offering his breast to the infant. As the little mouth engulfs the nipple and the girl begins to drink contentedly, Obi-Wan's face beams.  
Watching his apparently happy husband nurse their daughter, a delighted smile escapes the Sith's lips. 

After Obi-Wan and Rey have finally fallen asleep, Palpatine paces restlessly around his study for hours.  
He is increasingly doubtful about his destructive agenda. What does he actually want? He is supreme chancellor of the galactic republic, has a beautiful intelligent partner who loves him unconditionally, a child, wealth, prestige....

XII.

After the birth of his daughter, Obi-Wan has suppressed even the slightest doubt about the righteousness of his spouse. Flushed with oxytocin, he wants a harmonious family life, to be an exemplary mother and a good husband.  
Anakin visits him at his postpartum bedside, enthusiastically cradling little Rey in his arms.

"Oh Obi, I also want a child."  
"You're a Jedi."  
"I know."  
"Anakin! Is there someone special in your life?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like to confide in me?"  
"If you don't tell your husband."  
"I promise, dear one."  
"Padme and I have been secretly involved for almost a year."  
"Oh Ani."  
"I want to be with her."  
"You know what that means."  
"Yes, it's either her or the Order."  
"Exactly."  
"Do you regret it?"  
"What?"  
"Well, that you left the Order and married Sheev?"

With a blissful smile, Obi-Wan gingerly offers his breast to little Rey before answering, while the child is already sucking contentedly on his nipple.

"No. No, sometimes I thought I regretted it. But by now I don't regret anything. I have a truly great husband and a wonderful daughter."

Just one day later, Padme Amidala sits at the edge of his bed. Obi-Wan watches the young woman intently as she holds the baby in her arms with an amorous look before placing it back in her friend's arms with an almost caught expression.

"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?"  
"Still a little weak, but I'll be fine. I meditate daily and practice self-healing techniques."  
"Does Sheev know about your renewed Jedian transformations?"  
"No, and it would be very thoughtful of you not to mention anything to him either."  
"Of course I wouldn't. Do you regret leaving the Order?"  
"No. How could I? I married a wonderful, dedicated person who is a caring husband on top of that, and now we have a child."  
"Motherhood really suits you."  
"Sheev was right, as he almost always is, you shouldn't live against your nature."  
"So he talked you into having a child?"  
"Yes, he wanted an heir. That is only understandable and his right and my duty."  
"Your duty, Obi-Wan?"  
"Yes, I married him and I am from Stewjon. Sheev wants only the best for us."  
"Mmm. Have you given any more thought to what we discussed a few months ago?"  
"Padme, I am very fond of you and I am very happy about our friendship, but I will not spy on my own husband."  
"I have credible sources that say he had you followed."  
"I can't imagine that. Why would he do such a thing? Sheev trusts me."  
"Just as you say."  
"You and Bail are on quite the wrong track. I don't know any politician more sincere than him, excluding you, of course. He's not playing a double game."  
"I'm sorry. You just gave birth to his child, and I suspect him. It's hardly the right time."  
"No, it really isn't."  
"Then you're happy, Obi-Wan?"

Tenderly, he caresses his little girl before answering.

"Yes, I am, Padme. Very much so."

A little wistfully, Padme regards the nursing man.

"Anakin was already with me yesterday."  
"Oh yeah, how's he doing?"  
"Padme!"  
"You know."  
"Yes, he told me."  
"Does Sheev know, too?"  
"No, don't worry, and I won't tell him either."  
"Thank you."  
"I really don't know what he did to deserve your distrust."  
"Anakin and I just have to be careful. A senator and a jedi. That's volatile stuff."  
"You're right about that, my dear. You'll have to make up your minds eventually."  
"I know, but I don't want to push him. He's so successful and popular in the Jedi Order. Maybe he'll be named master soon."  
"Yes, Qui-Gon can be really proud of him."  
"Oh, Obi-Wan, you should have a talk with him sometime."  
"What's the point now? He just disposed of me then, and there was only Anakin for him. Eleven years I was his Padawan, and then all of a sudden..."  
"Qui-Gon talks about you a lot. He's still very sad that you left the Order in a hurry and never spoke another word to him, and to this day you avoid him."  
"He didn't stop me from leaving."  
"He told Anakin that he tried to contact you several times, but that Sheev and his staff wouldn't let him see you."  
"Yes, of course, that's how it must have been, accusing my husband as well. That's probably the only thing he can think of to say about his misconduct."

XIII.

Just four months after the first confinement, Obi-Wan realizes one morning that he is fertile once again. He notices with relief that he will have to attend a wide variety of meetings and conferences at the Senate throughout the day, and he probably won't meet his husband, who is still on a diplomatic trip, until the haunting is over. Taking his screaming daughter out of the cradle, he patiently nurses her, speaking to her with gentle words:

"Well, my little angel. Are you all right? What are you hungry again. I'm sorry that I'll be gone all day today, but Ona will take care of you. In three days your father will be with us again, then I'll have more time for you, my darling."

With an amorous look he contemplates the suckling infant, who stares at him from big blue eyes as the automatic door opens and a slender young humanoid with long hair black as ebony and a rather pale complexion stands in the doorway.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I thought you were already in the Senate."  
"Oh Ona, don't keep calling me sir, my name is Obi-Wan."  
"The chancellor wouldn't like it if I call you by your first name."  
"But I would like it. Why not call me Obi-Wan when he is not present?"  
"Just as your excellency desires."  
"Ona!"  
"As you wish, Obi-Wan. Have ...have you had breakfast yet?"  
"No, I'll buy something on the way. I'm sorry I'm late, but Rey was hungry."  
"I'll make you something to go."  
"That's really kind of you, but I have to hurry."  
"I won't be long. If you're done nursing, I'll be done too."

The young woman hurries from the room, returning five minutes later with a lunch pack. Touched, she watches as Obi-Wan kisses his daughter and gently places her in her crib.

"Thank you, take good care of her. There's plenty of milk for her in the fridge."  
"Understood. I wish you a successful day."  
"Better wish me a quiet day, at least that's what I wish you."

With those words, Obi-Wan is already hurrying out the door to board the waiting armored shuttle that will fly him to the Senate.

Of all days, Palpatine returns early from his trip. Surprising his husband during the lunch break in the Senate canteen, he smells it immediately.

"Well, I guess I came back just in time, my heart," whispers the chancellor in his spouse's ear in a lecherous voice.

"Yes, how unfortunate that I must linger here until late this evening."  
"Don't you worry. I'll call you in sick immediately so we can celebrate our reunion properly."  
"But Sheev!"  
"Come on, my heart. I haven't been in you for two weeks. I long for you."

He relentlessly pulls his husband out of the canteen by the hand, activating his comlink at the same time.

"I'm afraid my spouse is not feeling well today. He will have to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Please cancel his other appointments... I don't care about any of that. His health is the top priority."

Immediately, he ends the transmission.

"Come, my heart. Let's fly home quickly so we can get you to bed," Palpatine speaks in a loud concerned voice so that everyone near them can hear it clearly.

Arriving at their city apartment, the chancellor immediately sends the nanny home. Obi-Wan lovingly caresses little Rey as Palpatine impatiently drags him away from the cradle toward their bed. He quickly removes his clothes, while Obi-Wan still stands there, caught off guard.

"Now do not let me do everything alone. Go on, get undressed."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan does as he is told. Only a short time later, the Chancellor pushes his naked consort backwards onto the bed, shoving a pillow under the latter’s buttocks as Obi-Wan eyes him with an irritated look. Palpatine kisses him greedily with his tongue, rubbing the already semi-hard member a little motivationally, before murmuring in his ear:

"Come, come, my heart. Hold up nicely for me!"

Obediently, Obi-Wan spreads his thighs, welcoming his spouse's hard considerable cock deep inside him only seconds later.

"Sheev!"

Making obscene smacking noises, the Chancellor penetrates his lover's cavern, dripping with arousal, with powerful thrusts as Obi-Wan surrenderingly tilts his pelvis, moaning, granting him even deeper entry.

"Yes, that's it. So lovely being inside of you, my heart."

"Oh Sheev!"

The older man increases his pace driving his cock into the slippery tunnel in staccato as he greedily sucks on his consort's breasts, sliding the warm milk down his throat with relish.

"Ahh! Oh! Sheev!"  
"Soon, my heart. Soon I'll make you a child."  
"Sheev!"  
"Feel it, feel me coming."

With an animalistic roar, Palpatine pours long and abundantly into the fertile body. Flushed with glistening waves of pleasure, Obi-Wan is overcome with violent spasms as well, his inner muscles greedily milking the last drop from the spurting cock. After completing the act, Palpatine pulls his husband into his arms, kissing his somewhat shocked lover lovingly on the mouth while tenderly massaging his belly in circular motions.

"Keep your knees on your chest and your thighs bent."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I don't want my seed to run out of you so quickly. We want to be sure." 

Unresisting, Obi-Wan complies with the order.

"What am I even asking?"  
"Didn't you want a second child?"  
"That question comes a little late, Sheev."  
"Oh Obi-Wan, motherhood is so good for you."  
"Actually, I was glad to lose weight and almost regain my old fitness."  
"Superficiality and vanity, on the other hand, don't suit you at all."  
"But I don't want to spend the next few years..."  
"Your body has become softer and more maternal. I consider it very beautiful. You don't have to be a warrior, so you don't have to look like one. You are fulfilling an honorable task. You can safely leave the unpleasant business of death to Anakin, the clones and the Jedi. Your place is here at my side."

With a meek smile, Palpatine once again places himself between his consort's thighs, fucking him with deep but tender thrusts.

"Oh Sheev, where do you get such stamina?"  
"You keep me young, my heart."

Moaning uninhibitedly, the former Jedi throws himself toward the penetrations now stretching him more violently, wrapping his legs around his insatiable husband's hips.

The next morning, Obi-Wan sits on the edge of the bathtub in their luxurious sanitary area, examining, one hand on his belly, which is now soft due to the pregnancy, he has already survived. A dreamy smile escapes him as he notices the tender presence of new life beginning to blossom within him. After his morning meditation, he joyfully takes little Rey into his arms to gently put her on.  
Hopefully, he caresses his belly while the infant sucks contentedly on his nipple with his eyes closed.

To Sheev Palpatine's relief and satisfaction, Obi-Wan is apparently happy about his second pregnancy after all still remaining totally unaware of his husband's true identity. 

XIV.

Much to Padme's and Obi-Wan's chagrin, Anakin, like many Jedi before him, is forced to join the Clone Wars as a general only a few weeks later. The three friends arrange to meet at a café on the top floor of a gigantic skyscraper, which offers a panoramic view over the centre of the galaxy. In the middle of the conversation, Obi-Wan suddenly has to excuse himself for a moment before hastily leaving the table. Anakin gives his secret girlfriend a questioning look, but she just shrugs helplessly. Only a few minutes later, Obi-Wan sits back down at the table with a pale green complexion.

"What about you, Obi?"  
"Don't worry, Anakin, everything's fine."  
"You're not pregnant again, are you?"  
"Yes, I am, Padme."  
"So soon? He didn't exactly give you much time to recover."  
"I'm fine, Anakin. I'm looking forward to having the baby."  
"Well, congratulations then."  
"Thank you, both of you."  
"But isn't that far too much effort? You're still nursing."  
"Stewjonian males are, after all, very fertile. I wouldn't be pregnant if my body wasn't ready for it."  
"Whatever you say, Obi."  
"I'm more worried about you, Anakin. A Jedi should not be leading an army."  
"Then who do you think should, Obi-Wan? You, perhaps?"

With a hurt look, the former Jedi falls silent before Anakin pulls him into a fervent embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
"We're just terrified for you."  
"I know, Padme, but I'll be fine," Anakin assures his secret lover.  
"Why do Jedi allow themselves to be tricked into going into battle as generals? Wars are cruel and barbaric."  
"Explain that to the Separatists, Obi."  
"Oh, Anakin!"  
"Please take care of yourself and Obi-Wan, my angel."

He kisses Padme in front of his friend before hugging him again and placing a hand on his belly.

"And you take care of your son, and give Rey a kiss from me."  
"It's going to be a boy?"  
"Yes, Obi. I can feel him clearly."  
"Do you really have to go already, Ani?"  
"Padme, my unit leaves in two hours. I will try to contact you as soon as possible, and you too, Obi-Wan."  
"Just come back to me in one piece, my friend."  
"Remember, I am the chosen one."

With a tired smile, the young Jedi takes his leave, while Padme does her best to hold back her tears. Only when Anakin is out of sight does she allow them to run freely. Obi-Wan immediately dries her tears with a napkin before embracing his friend. It will be months before they see Anakin again.

XV.

When Obi-Wan is already six months pregnant, Ona asks him one afternoon while he is nursing little Rey why the Chancellor actually has a second apartment when he never sleeps there and Obi-Wan hardly ever stays there.

"Oh, it's purely a prestigious work flat. He prefers to receive some guests and colleagues there. Apparently he can concentrate better there than at our place at times, without a screaming child."  
"But he's had the flat for much longer."  
"Surely that's not unusual for a wealthy man to maintain more than one residence?"  
"No, forgive me. It's none of my business either. I was just wondering who..."  
"Who what?"  
"Who is keeping it in order?"  
"That's really an interesting question, Ona. It's odd. I never asked Sheev about that."  
"He's hardly going to clean it himself."  
"No, certainly not."

After Rey has let go of his nipple, he tenderly massages the child's belly before laying her back in the cradle. He fleetingly wipes his breast with a cloth, then closes his blue tunic as he goes into the study to his husband's desk to look for the chip card for the second home.  
After an extensive search, he has finally found it and turns back to Ona.

"I have to go out one more time. Take care of Rey, please."  
"Of course, Obi-Wan."

With a queasy feeling, an hour later Obi-Wan enters the flat, which is almost on the other side of the planet, and finds it spotlessly clean and tidy.  
Curious, he looks around. He hadn't set foot in this retreat of his husband's for years. The latter’s work flat is strikingly similar to their shared apartment, except that it seems significantly smaller and the colour black dominates the rooms a little too much for Obi-Wan's taste. The desk of the study is cluttered with datapads. A dozen bookshelves house extensive antiquarian political and legal writings and encyclopaedias. 

Obi-Wan breathes a sigh of relief when he finds only a narrow single bed in the bedroom. Luxurious armchairs and an impressively appointed bar dominate the living room, as does a large marble fireplace. With a thoughtful look, Obi-Wan runs a hand over the smooth surface of the rustic heat dispenser. He had always wondered why there was such an ancient energy waster in this apartment when they had nothing like it in their shared home.

A mechanical click snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts as he jumped to the side, startled. Like an automatic door, the fireplace slides aside, revealing a spacious dark room. The former Jedi feels ice-cold as the dark side of the Force suddenly flows through him in a strength he has never felt before. Hearing his heart pounding loudly in his ears, he enters the secret room, which automatically lights up. 

Gazing upon the numerous Sith artefacts, scriptures, lightsabres and other cult objects, Obi-Wan feels dizzy and nauseous at the same time. Struggling to breathe, he sits down on the floor. Tears soon obscure his vision as he desperately caresses his bulging belly until he collapses, sobbing loudly, and the motion-sensitive sensor extinguishes the light.

When the light turns back on, Obi-Wan is unaware of how much time he has already spent motionless in shock, unable to even think a clear thought in this cursed room. With a loud sigh, Palpatine looks at his tear-streaked husband crouching on the floor among all manner of Sith relics. There is no turning back now.

"Twelve years, Sheev, or what should I call you?"  
"My Sith name is Darth Sidious."  
"I am so infinitely stupid."  
"No, just trusting and innocent."  
"What have I been to you? A toy? A tool? The vessel for your seed?"  
"A little of everything but so much more."  
"Then you'd best finish it now."  
"No. You should go before I change my mind."  
"You want me to go? I belong to you. There has been only you for me for twelve years. I've dedicated my life to an upstanding idealistic democrat so that together we can leave a better galaxy."

Obi-Wan reaches through the Force for a lightsaber, igniting it.

"What are you going to do? You don't stand a chance against me."  
"I have no intention of fighting you. But if you won't end my pathetic existence as a servant of evil, I guess I'll have to do it myself..."  
"No!"

Sidious uses the Force to wrest the weapon from him. He disengages the lightsaber, immediately pulling the flailing former Jedi into a tight embrace.

"I forgot, you probably want to save your own flesh and blood before you dispose of me," Obi-Wan brings to his lips after some time, full of bitterness.  
"No. I love you, Obi-Wan, and our children are innocent."  
"You are a Sith. You cannot love."  
"I thought so too, but you have proven me wrong, my heart."  
"I hate you."  
"No, you don't. You're not capable of it at all. For more than ten years I have tried to bring you closer to the dark side. In vain. There are so many half-baked Jedi, but I had to marry the most kind-hearted man in the entire galaxy, of all people."  
"What are you going to do now? Are you going to overthrow the Republic and extinct the Jedi?"  
"No, come with me!"  
"Where?"  
"We'll contact Anakin and meet up with Dooku."  
"To do what, Sheev, or should I call you Sidious?"  
"I would prefer Sheev. We will now end this unnecessary war. When we have succeeded, we can talk."

XVI.

Once Palpatine is assured that Obi-Wan and his unborn child are well, they contact Anakin, who is fortunately in a ceasefire and heads straight to Coruscant with R2D2 to pick them up. They meet up with Count Dooku, who has already been informed in detail by Sidious and is also quite tired of the Sith stuff, on his home planet Serenno. There is no fight and no duel, instead Obi-Wan negotiates a peace treaty with the Separatists. 

After this initially secret success of diplomacy, in secluded chambers in the Count’s castle Anakin and Obi-Wan perform a cleansing ritual, which is not supposed to eliminate the dark side in the two Sith, but to weaken it.

With a disgusted look, Obi-Wan draws various runes in blood on the torsos of the two Sith.

"This is totally uncivilized."  
"I know, my heart, but there is no other way," Palpatine apologizes.  
"Whose blood is this anyway?"  
"With respect Padawan of my Padawan, but you don't want to know."  
"Oh, very reassuring, Count Dooku. You could be of some assistance to me, Anakin."  
"My need for blood is more than met at the moment. You are doing very well, Obi."  
"Oh thank you, Anakin."  
"We should perform the final part of the ritual without Obi-Wan," remarks the chancellor clearly worried.  
"That is not possible, my lord."

Palpatine gives Dooku an annoyed look.

"Chancellor, it takes two Jedi to perform the ritual. There are two of us as well."  
"I know, two Sith, two Jedi," Sheev sighs.  
"But I'm not a Jedi anymore."  
"You are a fully trained Jedi, my heart, and still very strong in the Force, or what do you think, Anakin?"  
"Obi-Wan is in good shape thanks to regular training, Sheev."  
"Regular training? Well, well, my heart."  
"You'd better be very quiet," replies Obi-Wan in an annoyed tone.

Count Dooku and Anakin exchange an almost amused look before the nobleman speaks up.

"My lords, I beg your pardon."  
"We must not endanger the child."  
"That will not happen, Sid...Chancellor. In fact, the fifth presence will be supportive."  
"In what way, Dooku?"  
"Well, it already glows in the Force and is completely innocent."

Meanwhile, Anakin has reluctantly removed his tunic while Obi-Wan paints the runes on his bare torso. Sheev Palpatine can barely conceal his jealousy.  
With determination, Obi-Wan presses the jar of blood into the young Jedi's hands after the deed is done.  
As he uncovers his upper body, exposing his pregnant bulge, Obi-Wan blushes profusely. While Dooku politely turns away, Sheev and Anakin cannot hide their delighted looks.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Obi. You look beautiful."  
"Anakin!"

Tenderly, almost caressing him, Anakin takes his time painting the runes on the former Jedi's torso, while Palpatine has to make a visible effort to control the dark side in him and not use the Force to choke the young Jedi out of jealousy. Finally, the work is done. 

Sitting down, the four men form a circle around a small black cube. A little disgusted, Anakin takes Sidious' and Dooku's hands in his, while Obi-Wan does the same, but without any fear of contact. Now Dooku also has to look at the husband of his long-time master, giving him an admiring smile that only disappears again when Sheev suddenly glares at him from a pair of yellow eyes. Looking into his consort's startled face, the Sith Lord composes himself and his eyes turn grey-blue once more.

"How am I supposed to recite the words if I don't understand the language?"  
"Just read it, Anakin," encourages him Obi-Wan.  
"What if I pronounce the words wrong?"  
"It doesn't matter, my boy."  
"No, Sheev?"  
"No, what matters is that you stream your bright signature in the Force. Besides, I will speak the formulas with you."  
"Why can't you speak them with Obi-Wan? He is much more skilled in languages than I am."

Count Dooku and Obi-Wan exchange an incredulous look as Sheev Palpatine rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"It is of great importance that the spells be spoken by those who are strongest in the Force and also natural enemies."  
"But until yesterday, we weren't enemies at all, Sheev."

Obi-Wan quickly puts an end to the unnecessary discussion.

"Oh, Anakin. Sheev is a Sith. He is not only a Sith, he is the Sith and you are the Chosen One. So prove yourself worthy of your title, refrain from unnecessary questions, and let us proceed with the ritual. I'm getting cold."  
"Yeah, sorry, Obi."

All four men exhale loudly at the same time before opening themselves to the Force. While Palpatine and Anakin begin the recitation, Obi-Wan and Count Dooku close their eyes. Obi-Wan feels cold and warmth alternately flow through him. Releasing his worries about his unborn child into the Force, he focuses on the ritual. At first, the Sith Lord and the Chosen One hold their gaze as they speak the ritual formulas together. Gradually their voices form a synchronised whole. A yellow light envelops the four force sensitive beings, turning blood red after a while. Tears stream down Obi-Wan's cheeks as the thoughts of those present enter his mind partially unfiltered. He sees Anakin standing bloodied amidst his dead comrades on the battlefield, Dooku decapitating an adversary and blue lightnings shooting from his husband's hands onto a lifeless body. With all his might, Obi-Wan releases the terrors into the Force. 

When Anakin suddenly perceives an army of dark cloaked ghostly figures sitting stock-still around them, he is about to let go of the Sith's hands. Staring into the imploring eyes of Palpatine, however, he holds his ground, releasing his concentrated energy into the Force, he closes his eyes again. An unbearable increasingly loud howl from the unreal figures makes his blood run cold. He feels fear, anger and hatred rising up inside him. The room glows crimson as the Jedi's eyes suddenly glow like amber. The Chancellor's eyes remain grey-blue. Anakin fixes his predator eyes on his friend's bulging body as he can feel the child's bright signature and the warm presence of Obi-Wan flood through him. The blood runes on the young Jedi's body mingle with sweat and begin to melt away. A tremor seizes the bodies of the men. Screaming, the ghostly figures flee in all directions and dissolve as the men are enveloped in a violet light.

Obi-Wan feels calm and peace fill his body and mind. Exhausted, he opens his eyes, instantly gazing into the grey-blues of his young friend. Worried, he places a hand on his belly, relieved to feel the child’s clear presence in the Force.

XVII.

After these exhausting hours, the former Sith chief and the one-time Jedi sit exhausted on the flight back to Coruscant in the Chancellor’s Republic space shuttle, piloted by R2D2 and Anakin, who wants to give his two co-conspirators space to talk things out and has therefore retreated to the cockpit. Count Dooku will receive an amnesty from the Chancellor due to his full cooperation, in exchange for which Palpatine’s dark secret will remain under eight eyes.

With a worried look, Obi-Wan caresses his bulging belly before yawning loudly.

„You should lie down. You are in dire need of rest, my Hea…Obi-Wan.“  
„What will become of us now, Sheev?“  
„If you no longer wish to live with me, I can all too well understand.“  
„I was married to a monster for twelve years without knowing it.“  
„Yes, you were.“  
„It was a good life.“  
„It was.“  
„Now you’re not a monster anymore.“  
„Maybe not, but I can’t promise you to become the luminous being you thought I was either.“

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan takes the older man’s hand in his.

„No, you can’t.“  
„No, I certainly can’t.“  
„At least not without my help.“  
„Does that mean…“  
„I love you, Sheev.“  
„If you knew the atrocities I’ve committed, you wouldn’t do this anymore.“  
„Then don’t tell me.“

Exhaling with relief, the Chancellor’s lips seal his husband’s mouth before he helps him up to lay him caringly to rest in a cabin.

XVIII.

Nearly three months later, Obi-Wan has been in labour for hours, but the birth canal has not yet dilated enough to initiate the final stage of birth.  
A loud cry of pain makes Sheev Palpatine wince. Gently, he places his hand on the opulent belly, letting the Force flow through the aching body.  
Instantly the birthing man relaxes, gratefully clasping his husband's hand.

"Thank you. This technique would have helped with Rey's birth too."  
"For a moment I was tempted to do it then, but..."  
"Then I would have become suspicious."  
"Yes. You most certainly would have."

Briefly, the Chancellor leans forward, kissing his husband's sweat-soaked forehead, who soon squeezes his hand again.

"You'll soon be over it, my heart. Hold on a little longer."

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan leans against his husband's shoulder, exhausted but happy, cradling his newborn son in his arms with a proud look on his face. Carefully, Palpatine puts an arm around his spouse, gently clasping the child's tiny hand.

"Now you have given me a son as well, my heart."  
"I have given us our Ben."  
"And you really think it politically expedient for Count Dooku to be his godfather?"  
"Yes, I suppose there could be no clearer sign of reconciliation."  
"No, you're right."  
"Besides, I like him."  
"You like Dooku?"  
"Yes, he is gallant, wise and very charming."  
"You really have an affinity for old men."  
"You should be glad of that, Sheev."  
"Oh, so am I, dear heart."

Sheev kisses Obi-Wan possessively with his tongue, making the still young man gasp.

"As long as he only becomes Ben's godfather and not your intimus, I'm fine with it."  
"You're not jealous, are you?"  
"How do you come up with something so absurd. I wouldn't have any right to be that."  
"Yes, you have. You are my husband and the father of our children and I wouldn’t have it any other way.“

With an undeniably touched look, Sheev kisses his husband’s hand before rising.

„Do you still have to work today?“  
„Actually, I do. The desk is waiting.“  
„Too bad, I thought you were going to lie down with us for a while.“

A smirk plays around the Chancellor’s lips before he presses the door opener.

„I’m just going to check on Rey, then I’ll be back with you.“

XIX.

Only four months later, fertility strikes Obi-Wan again. He notices it early in the morning during his first meditation. With a rapturous smile, he rises. At first he watches his sleeping children with a loving gaze before he goes to the marital bedroom. For a while he observes his husband, still asleep after an exhausting night session. The white-haired man with elegant features seems peaceful and relaxed. Despite his knowledge of his identity and crimes committed, Obi-Wan cannot help but look upon his companion with love and affection. 

At a solemnly slow pace, he disrobes. He contemplates his softer and curvier body benevolently in the mirror, massaging his milk-filled breasts with a proud look, before lying down and snuggling up to his sleeping lover under the dark blue silken bedclothes.  
His bedfellow awakens, grumbling a little until he becomes aware of his partner's nakedness. Sliding his hand into the chancellor's pyjama bottoms, Obi-Wan starts rubbing the already semi-hard cock.

"Good morning, my heart. What a pleasant way to be awakened."  
"Good morning, Sheev. Did you sleep well?"  
"Little but well."

Inhaling with pleasure, the older man buries his nose against the younger man's neck as his hand wanders exploratively between his thighs.  
When Obi-Wan feels two slender fingers slide into his already dripping cavern, he has to groan lustfully. Irritated, Palpatine removes his fingers, staring in surprise at the generous amount of translucent secretion.

"You are fertile again?"  
"Apparently, dearest."

Impatiently, Obi-Wan pulls down his husband's bottoms, freeing the already erect cock. Incredulous, Sheev eyes his beloved, who with determination drags him between his invitingly open thighs.

"After all that has happened, you grant me the privilege of siring another child with you?"  
"It is your privilege. You are my husband."

With a relieved sigh, Palpatine thrusts his cock into his lover's moist cavern, earning delighted moans. Instantly, Obi-Wan feels his own member fully harden. Greedily, he wraps his arms and legs around his lover, welcoming him home.

XX.

Three months later, the couple is invited to the princely wedding on Naboo.  
Anakin Skywalker has left the Jedi Order to marry Princess Padme Amidala, who is already expecting twins. Palpatine stands as best man at Padme's side, carrying little Rey in his arms. Obi-Wan is best man to Anakin, holding little Ben, while Bail presides over the ceremony. At the sumptuous feast, Obi-Wan also meets Ahsoka, Qui-Gon and Yoda again, who have accepted Anakin's decision with heavy hearts. 

"Hello there!"  
"Hi Obi, it's good to see you," the young togruta greets him in a quite casual tone.  
"And you first. So you've forgiven Skyguy for his decision?"  
"Oh yes, it's love, I guess there's nothing to be done."  
"No."  
"I'm sure it was your bad influence."  
"How come, Ahsoka?"  
"Well, you left the Order out of love, too."

With a dreamy look, Obi-Wan watches as Sheev, carrying the sleeping Ben in his arms, tries to hold a conversation with Bail and Breha Organa, while Rey tugs impatiently at his arm, begging for attention. When she catches sight of her mother, she lets go of her father to run to Obi-Wan. Briefly, the couple exchange an amorous glance across the room until the former Jedi embraces his daughter, beaming with joy.

"Mommy!"  
"Well, come on over here, little one."

With a touched look, Ahsoka watches as Obi-Wan lifts his daughter in his arms.

"Now who is your new master, dear one?"

For a while, the young Togruta hesitates to answer, until an arm wraps around her shoulder.

"I am her new Master, Obi-Wan."

With a sad smile, the old Jedi Master considers his former Padawan as he looks him firmly in the eye. Obi-Wan withstands the gaze.

"Hello Qui-Gon!"  
"Hello Obi-Wan!"

Instantly, Obi-Wan turns to his young daughter.

"Would you like to play a little with Aunt Ahsoka?"  
"But only if you come right back."

Obi-Wan kisses his daughter on the forehead before she takes the Togruta's hand.

"But of course, my darling."

Silently, he leaves the banquet hall with Qui-Gon stepping outside.

"You look well, my Pada...uhm, Obi-Wan."  
"Thank you, you too, Qui-Gon."  
"No, I've grown old."  
"It suits you."  
"Thank you. You're expecting again."  
"You can feel that without touching me?"  
"Yes, we were once very much connected by the Force, Obi-Wan."  
"Yes, we were."  
"What wrong have I done you? Why did you just leave without saying farewell then?"  
"I had decided to get married."  
"Oh Obi, please let's at last be honest with each other."  
"Why did you just replace me with Anakin then?"  
"You were ready for your trials for a long time. You were a model student. I didn't want to replace you, but your training was complete. That is the way of things. Why did you leave the Order after all the effort, after all the work you put into your training?"  
"Because I was in love with you, Qui-Gon."

His mouth agape, the old Jedi Master stares at his former Padawan.

"And why didn't you ever tell me that, Obi-Wan?"  
"Don't tell me you couldn't feel it through our training bond."

Stunned, the Jedi Master gazes at the ground.

"Yes, I could."  
"Is that why you pushed me to take my trials?"  
"I admit it was another reason for me besides Anakin."  
"Because you didn't return my feelings?"  
"No, because I returned your feelings."

Obi-Wan stares at his counterpart in disbelief until he wipes a few tears from the corners of his eyes.

"If that was the case, why couldn't I feel it through the Force?"  
"Because I shielded my feelings from you, Obi-Wan. We were Jedi. I was your master. You were my Padawan. A love affair between us would have had no future."  
"Is it true that you tried to bring me back?"  
"Yes, I tried to contact you several times, but ..."  
"Sheev didn't want to return me."  
"No."  
"In what way would you have tried to get me to rejoin the Order?"  
"Obi-Wan, you were one of the most gifted Jedi I have encountered in my life.  
You could have become a great Jedi Master."  
"You really think so?"  
"As a matter of fact, I'm absolutely convinced of it."  
"What would you and I have been to each other, Qui-Gon?"  
"We wouldn't have been a couple."  
"No, because you wouldn't have allowed it."  
"You only know the Code well enough."  
"Yes, thanks to the kriffing Code, two of your Padawans have left the Order."  
"Three."  
"Xanatos doesn't count, he surrendered to the dark side, Anakin and I did not."  
"No, that is true. Still, you must know that despite your life choices, I am very proud of both Anakin and you."  
"You are proud of me?"  
"Yes, I am. You have found your own way. You are a highly skilled diplomat and negotiator, respected throughout the galaxy. You bring honour to the Jedi even outside the Order."  
"You really think so?"  
"Indeed, after all, we trained you and you use your skills to keep the peace in the galaxy. That is the same path as ours. On top of that you'll be a mother of three soon."  
"Oh, that I surrendered to my biology, you also find admirable?"  
"It is important that of those beings who are strong in the Force, some also procreate."  
"That I would one day have children of my own is something I would never have imagined until a few years ago, but now it is so."  
"Well, you don't look unhappy."  
"No, I'm not either."  
"I hope at least Ahsoka remains loyal to the Order."  
"Perhaps the Jedi should reconsider their rules?"  
"Perhaps they should."  
"I'm sorry for sneaking off like an offended teenager back then."  
"I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to seek an honest conversation with you."  
"We should finally let bygones be bygones."  
"Yes, we should."

Before Obi-Wan can respond, Qui-Gon has pulled him into an affectionate embrace.  
For minutes they hold each other until they can pull away.

"I missed you so much, Obi."  
"I missed you too, Qui-Gon."  
"Maybe you'd like to train with me now and then, now that Anakin will be staying on Naboo for a while?"  
"You mean like old times?"  
"Yes."  
"What does Yoda say about you training with an former Jedi?"  
"That hasn't bothered you so far either, when you've visited our training halls with Anakin."  
"No, that's true."  
"Well?"  
"Deal, Master."

One more time the Jedi Master hugs his former Padawan before gently letting his hand linger on the latter's already slightly curved body.

"It's going to be a boy."  
"I know."

Trusting his children to be in good hands with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan strolls through the castle grounds after his conversation with Qui-Gon, relieved and at peace with himself, breathing in the cool evening air with relish.

"Happy and balanced you seem, Obi-Wan."  
"Master Yoda," the former Jedi looks at the small green figure in surprise.  
"Again with child you are. Mmmh."  
"Yes, Sheev and I are expecting our third child."  
"Many children you will give him. Unusually strong in the Force they shall be."  
"Unusually strong?" tries Obi-Wan in vain to play dumb.  
"But in the Order never give them you will."  
"Um, we haven't talked about that yet."  
"Playing dumb, you don't have to."  
"I have no idea what you're implying..."  
"Pfft! Oh, you really don't? Actually you it was, not Anakin peace and balance to the galaxy brought."  
"How could you know about that?"  
"Matter that doesn't."  
"What are you going to do about us?"  
"Nothing I will do and no one will know."  
"I don't want to lose him."  
"My respect you have, Obi-Wan. A miracle performed you have. Purified the most powerful Sith. Impossible that, yet succeeded you have."  
"I, uh..."  
"All that is needed said I have. Farewell, Padawan of my Grand Padawan."

The small green figure disappears into the darkness of the park as large slender carefully manicured hands wrap possessively around the former Jedi's waist before almost reverently caressing his belly.

"What did the green venomous dwarf want with you, my heart?"  
"Oh Sheev, Yoda is not that toxic."  
"I guess that's a matter of opinion."  
"You promised me and Anakin you would leave the Jedi alone."  
"I'll keep that promise. Anakin will personally supervise the medical modifications to the clones over the next few weeks. I have deleted all of my executive emergency orders. I am no longer a danger to the Order."  
"Thank you, Sheev."  
"It's fine, what did the imp want from you now?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"He only congratulated me on my new pregnancy."  
"So, did he? Without any ulterior motive, of course."  
"Do you have to interrogate me every time I've had contact with a Jedi?"  
"Believe me, interrogation looks quite different to me."  
"Still?"  
"No! Just because I don't want to destroy the Jedi anymore doesn't mean I have to like them."  
"You like Anakin."  
"Admittedly, yes. But he is a former Jedi, just like Dooku, just like you, my heart."

Tenderly, the older man's lips close on the younger man's mouth.

"None of our children will enter the Order, my heart."  
"No, we will train them ourselves."  
"We?"  
"Yes, together."  
"That will be an exciting task."  
"If we can agree on the content and methods of their education."  
"We will. After all, you are the best diplomat and negotiator, my heart."

XXI.

After the wedding celebration, Obi-Wan and Sheev spend some downtime with their children at Palpatine's impressive manor on Naboo. Late one night, Obi-Wan patiently nurses Ben before gently placing him in a crib and kissing the already sleeping Rey on the forehead.  
When he enters the adjoining marital bedroom, he finds Palpatine already dressed in silken black pyjamas in their bed, reading with interest in an old script.

"What are you reading? The Encyclopedia of Sith Rituals?" asks Obi-Wan sarcastically as he undresses.  
"No, it's a book about the history of Stewjon."  
"Oh, are you still so fascinated by my biology?"  
"Well, admittedly, I am still very enchanted by your biology."  
"Well, well!"  
"After all, we have your rare condition to thank for the existence of two wonderful children and to sire our third, but that is not the reason for my reading."  
"No?"  
"No. Stewjon is still not a member of the Republic. We should change that as soon as possible."  
"You want us to pay a visit to my homeworld together?"  
"Yes, why not. You've never been back there. Aren't you curious about your roots?"  
"I don't know. We won't find time for such a trip in the next few months."  
"No, but in four months we'll have a week off."  
"Then I'll be heavily pregnant again."  
"Exactly, that's just as well. The Chancellor of the Republic is honouring the planet Stewjon together with his pregnant spouse, a native of Stewjon."  
"And already you have peacefully transferred another planet to the Republic."  
"Exactly."  
"Whatever, dear one, but we're done with politics for the day."

Obi-Wan quickly takes the book from his hands, placing it on the bedside table, before exchanging a tongue kiss with Sheev, simultaneously sliding his hand into the latter's pyjama bottoms.

"It's been a busy day. I'm an old man."  
"Oh all of a sudden?"

Obi-Wan doesn't take no for an answer and pulls off his husband's trousers, immediately enclosing the already half hard cock with his lips and sucking expertly on it.

"Obi-Wan!"

With smacking noises, the former Jedi licks and sucks the former Sith's sex, which is already wet with droplets of pleasure, for a while, until he briefly interrupts his goings-on. Reaching for a tube on the bedside table, he prepares his fingers extensively with bacta before taking his husband's cock into his mouth again, while gently pushing a finger into him, carefully passing the sphincter. 

Moaning loudly, Palpatine throws his head back as his fingers dig into the bed sheet. Adding a second finger, Obi-Wan fingers his consort, attentively massaging his prostate, at the same time caressing the dripping shaft with his tongue. Sheev greedily thrusts his hard cock into his consort's warm mouth until it overcomes him with a long wincing cry.

Obi-Wan swallows the hot cum, licking the glans with his tongue with delight. Afterwards he exchanges a passionate kiss with his husband. Sheev stares spellbound at his lover's steel-hard cock before hesitantly spreading his thighs, giving Obi-Wan an unambiguous look. With a puzzled expression, the younger man stares at the older man before generously preparing his member with bacta. Pushing his spouse's knees to his chest, he positions himself between them, applying his hard cock to the sphincter. Instantly, his lover tenses.

"We don't have to, Sheev."  
"Yes, we do."  
"But we've never done it this way before."  
"Just do it, Obi-Wan."

Gently, the latter penetrates him with the tip of his cock. Face twisted in pain, Palpatine closes his eyes. Immediately Obi-Wan leans forward kissing him gently on the lips as their hands intertwine.

"Look at me! Look at me, my love!"

Hesitantly opening his eyes gazing into worried blue-grey ones that sparkle with love, Sheev exhales slowly and long. Seizing the moment to relax, Obi-Wan slides fully into his lover's tight warm passage before giving him time to adjust.

Distracting him with tender kisses, Obi-Wan begins to move inside him with gentle deliberate thrusts until he feels no more resistance in his lover's body and mind and dares to increase the pace, eliciting an excited moan from Sheev while massaging his prostate. 

"Obi-Wan! My heart!"  
"Oh Sheev!"

They hold each other in a tight embrace exchanging fervent kisses.  
Taking his time inside him with delightful persistence, the former Jedi vigorously fucks the former Sith's ass with leisurely deep thrusts until he grasps his lover's already dripping shaft with one hand.

"Come for me, Sheev."

Tilting his pelvis, the older man welcomes the younger deep inside, moaning in pleasure as he receives the penetrations stretching him until his hot seed spills over his lover's hand. Increasing his pace further, Obi-Wan thrusts deep and forcefully until he pours into his lover, roaring and twitching for a long time. With an embarrassed look, Palpatine quickly wipes his face with his hand before Obi-Wan gently slides out of him and pulls him into his arms.

"Now don't tell me it was your first time, Sheev."  
"No, believe me, Obi-Wan. There's nothing I'd like more."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. It was very nice, my heart."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I've never been able to enjoy it before, Darth Plagueis made sure of that."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, but I would like to do it again with you when the time comes, unless you don't like this position."  
"Oh. Did I give you the impression that I didn't enjoy it?"  
"No, rather the opposite."  
"I am a man, Sheev."  
"Yes, and that's a good thing."

With a proud look on his face, Obi-Wan lies down beside his husband, unconsciously caressing his belly until a hand gently rests on his.

"It's so nice to be able to feel him through the Force."  
"It is. Are you happy, my heart?"  
"Yes, I am, Sheev."  
"I will make you a dozen children."  
"Sheev!"  
"I can't wait to hold you rounded in my arms again."  
"Yoda has already prophesied that I will give you many children."  
"He did, did he?"  
"Yes."  
"Mmm."  
"Sheev?"  
"Yes, my heart?"  
"Who actually cleans your second flat?"  
"Where did you come up with such a question now?"  
"Ona was puzzling over it..."  
"Ona that nosy impertinent..."  
"Well, I think she's very nice."  
"I am aware of that. That's why she's still allowed to work for us."  
"How generous of you. So?"  
"So what?"  
"Who cleans the flat?"

Epilogue

Sheev Palpatine is now grey and neither Sith nor Jedi. He will rule for two terms as Chancellor, the second with his consort together as a dual leadership, during which they will initiate many important reform programmes. After their successful but exhausting reign, they retire with their family on Naboo. Sheev makes Obi-Wan a bunch of kids, whom they teach the Force together, debating endlessly over teaching methods. Padme and Anakin, as elected dual heads, will succeed them in the Chancellery and rule the galaxy for four terms, bringing long-term peace and balance with the help of the Jedi. Their children Luke and Leia will both be trained as Jedi. Rey, the eldest daughter of Obi-Wan and Sheev will become a great grey healer.


End file.
